transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decibel
Profile "There are no winners in war, only losers." A nosey, if affable gossipmonger, Decibel loves to learn new information and secrets that he can use to increase his vast data stores of information. Already possessed of a brilliant mind with specialties in communications, electrical engineering, and other sciences closely related to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him more of a scientific jack-of-all-trades. Gifted with a photographic memory thanks to the vast data storage capacity of the magnetic disks in his chest compartment he strives to keep appraised of the latest intelligence, news and gossip. As robot shoulder-mounted radio wave sensor receives AM and FM radio, short wave, UHF, and VHF television signals as weak as .000001 watts. Armed with a harmonic wave rifle that can play havoc with its targets internal systems, as well as generate a shrill detonation modulated to unnerve and annoy enemies; and a particle feedback blaster, that sets up sympathetic vibrations in its targets, creating a sudden, total breakdown in vulnerable mechanical systems. While acting as a communications uplink Decibel is able to send a wide array of information between Earth and Cybertron and is capable of jamming Decepticon transmissions and defensive grids. Can be overwhelmed at times by too much sensory input in a short span leaving him helpless and vulnerable. right History In the early days when the war consisted of little more than raids by a new faction known as the Decepticons, Decibel served as a radio relay operator at a news transmission station. It wasn't an exciting job but he enjoyed it none the less as it allowed him to keep appraised of the latest goings on. In time as the Decepticon war machine began to sweep across the planet the station was destroyed to prevent 'unlawful' slander about the Empire from being spread. Still having contacts able to provide him with information coupled with his own ability to gather electronic surveillance Decibel decided to play the dangerous game of information broker. Offering his services to both Autobot and Decepticon alike Decibel attempted to remain neutral in the conflict playing both sides for profit and security. In time however he began to question his position and slowly altered the data given to the Empire. More and more he fed them false leads or less than useful information, while still providing the Autobots with accurate intelligence. It wasn't long before the Decepticons caught on to his duplicity and attempted to track him down. For a time Decibel was able to remain under the radar and thought he was in the clear. He was however gravely mistaken. Captured while trying to travel to a province not under occupation he was questioned at length and offered a deal. If he would provide the location of a rather troubling resistance cell he would be released, painful death awaited should he refuse. At the time being more concerned with saving his own neck Decibel complied giving up the city where the cell could be found. He did however find the inner resolve to not give the exact location claiming he did not know. Mocking him for not knowing something while claiming to have his finger on the pulse of Cybertron the Decepticons took matters into their own hands. Thinking first to pry the location from him by torture they instead decided to make this a lesson for all. Not only would they teach him the folly of keeping things from them but also show other cities what would become of those that harbored Autobots. To this end the might of the Empire was unleashed and the city was brought crumbling to its knees. Not a building stood when they were finished and not a soul was spared. As for Decibel he was left to bear witness to the power of the Decepticons. It was this single horrific moment that drove him to join the Autobots as he sought to make amends for his deeds and to make the Decepticons pay for theirs. In this role he served the resistance well providing information and offering his technical skills as a medic and handyman. He learned much during this time on a number of subjects as well as much about himself. In time contact with Earth was made and the Decepticon grip on Cybertron loosened and in an attempt to escape the ghosts that haunted him Decibel transferred to Earth. Emerssing himself in the new culture he has served as a technician in Autobot City keeping mostly out of the spotlight yet with ears always open. Recently activity has prompted him to take a larger role in the goings on. Notes Logs 2030 *The Search Continues - The Autobots sniff around the Dyson Ring, looking for clues to their comrades whereabouts. Players